May's Twisted Love Story
by Rainpool989
Summary: A fan-fic about alot of Shippings. The main two are Contest and Pokeshipping. There is abit of Festivalshipping and two I made up, Carmshipping and Freindshipping.
1. May's only love

This story is for amv4eva who told me that this was a great story so I am putting it on fanfiction.

Me: I do not own Pokémon, if I did **May and Drew would have kissed**, Misty and Ash would be in love, they would talk about boys like normal girls, and Dawn would not be real.

Ash: Wait, I would be with Misty, why can't Misty fall for Brock.

Me: It is you because **I SAID SO**, no enjoy and rember, **COMMENT** on my story

May's only love

May's pof.

I was sitting on the beach after a long day of training. I had been working on for her next contest in my home town, Petalburg City, which was coming up next week. Even with the contest so close to being here, I could only think about was Drew, my contest rival. Drew had made me so mad many times, to many to count, but for some odd reason I still loved him with all my heart. "Hey May, what's up." Said a kind voice, it was Misty.

"Nothing really Misty, only thinking about the waves, my next contest, and."

"and Drew." She replied, knowing what I would say. "All you think about is him, why don't you come out and say what you, feel, you know you like him."

"Then why don't you go up to Ash and say that you like him, I see the way you look at him all the time?" I asked. Then her face turned red as a burning fire.

"What would make you say that? For your info, who I like in none of your business!" she yelled.

"Sorry Misty, I didn't mean to get you all mad like that, yes I know I like Drew and I denied it, just like how you know you like Ash and won't admit it." I replied more calmly, hopeing know one herd are little argument.

"That is ok, I know you mean no harm, and yes I do like Ash, a lot." She then blushed that first crush blush.

"Hey guys, what are you all talking about?" asked Ash

"Nothing, only so boring old girl talk, you wouldn't care, now go away." Answered Misty.

"Ok then, see you later." He replied and then headed off to the water. I saw so guy, that looked so familiar, but where was he from. He had this green-ish hair and, wait, is that who I think it is, it was. The guy was Drew! Had he herd are conversation, he was way more adsorbent then Ash. Did he hear that I said that I like Drew?

"Hey May, what are you staring at, wait, is that Drew, no way, it is. Now I got to tell you, it is fate, now go say hi." Commanded Misty.

"No Misty" I said I a shy tone.

"May, is that you?" asked a voice. I turned I round to see Drew coming my way.

"Drew, is that you, cat it really be you, hi." I replied.

"Yes May, it is me Drew, what are you doing here in Petalburg City?" he asked.

"Well, I am here to enter in the contest thank you very much, and by the way, this is my home town." I answered.

"Wow, you live here?" he said, being surprised.

"Yes, my dad is the gym leader and the Petalburg Gym." I said.

"That is cool. Well, see you later, and by the way, I am going to win that contest, so be ready." He replied running off to the water.

"W-O-W, I can't believe he is here May." She said.

"Neither can I."

Drew's pof

I can't believe that at of all of the places she can be from in Hoenn, she lives in Petalburg City; it is such a beautiful city, almost a pretty as May herself. Wait, did I say she is pretty, but she is my rival, how can I think she is the most beautiful girl in the world, how can I love her. How she can feel the same way too, I think.

_Flashback_

"_Nothing really Misty, only thinking about the waves, my next contest, and."_

_"And Drew." She replied, knowing what I would say. "All you think about is him, why don't you come out and say what you, feel, you know you like him."_

_"Sorry Misty, I didn't mean to get you all mad like that, yes I know I like Drew and I denied it, just like how you know you like Ash and won't admit_ _it."_

_End Flashback_

I can't believe I heard her say those words, who she liked me, it makes no sense. Maybe, after all this time, maybe I do like May.

May's pof

I can't believe he heard me say that, wait, slow down, maybe he didn't so calm down, he might not know how much I truly love you, my sweet Drew.

Me: Yes I know that last line was cheesy, but I don't care, wait to you see what my mind has in store for May and Drew, and I won't tell you a thing [evil laughter]


	2. The Rose

Ok, so thank you to the **ONE person** who commented on my story, well so here is the next chapter. Also, there is now going to be no more little talk at the end and my plot has changed from what amv4eva told you so, here it is.

Me: I do not own Pokémon, if I did, **May and Drew would have kissed**, Misty and Ash would be in love, they would talk about boys like normal girls, and Dawn would not be real.

Drew and May: We would have kissed.

Me: yes, you so like each other.

Drew and May: both go a bright red.

Me: see, you so like each other.

Drew and May: No we don't, say's who.

Me: **I SAY SO**, now enjoy and remember, **COMMENT** on my story

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

May's pof

"Ok Beautifly, use sliver wind and Eevee use shadow ball at the sliver wind." I said to my Pokémon. I was preparing for the contest that was only two days away now. What was different about this contest is that it was a double contest. A double contest is when you use two of your Pokémon in the appeal and contest battle. In that contest I was going to have one hard challenger, Drew, my secret crush. Witch thinking about him brings me back to last night.

_Flashback_

"_Good night Misty, I am going to bed." When I walked in a saw a red rose on my bed. Drew, he had been here somehow! He is all was giving me roses for my Beautifly, but why did he put one on my bed, how did he know this was my bed anyway?_

_End Flashback_

Why did he give me this flower, does it have some hidden meaning, maybe he likes me back. Wait, slow down, why would Drew like me, I mean, he makes fun of me, which has to mean he hates me, right. Ok, I am so confused, if he makes fun of me, does that mean he likes me; I think I will ask Misty."Ok, return both of you."I said and then looked for Misty who was at the beach, again. "Hey Misty, do guys make fun of girls because they like them or hate them." I asked.

"Well, from my experience, I say guys like you when they make fun of you, of cores, what do I know, I have no love life anyway." She responded.

"Thanks Misty, so how are things going we you and, Ash." I said but at the same time looking around to see if Ash was nearby.

"Well, nothing is going on, more importantly, tell me about you and Mr. Drew?" she asked while blushing.

"Nothing, but last night when I went into my room there was a red rose on my bed." I answered.

"What, are you series! That is so, like, love! Come on, how can you think he doesn't like you when he so dose. He is mean to you, for he likes you, a lot, I see the way he looks at you, so love." She said, squealing with joy.

"You really think he likes me?" I asked.

"Yes, yes, and Yes!" she yelled.

"Ok, I get it, now come on, Brock is making lunch and I think it is a good idea that we get there before Ash." I replied, then she laughed.

"Agreed, he eats like pig, no, more than a pig." She responded.

"I know, it is a good thing Brock makes a lot of food or we would have none for are selves." I said.

"Hey girls, dinner is ready." When he said that out of nowhere came Ash, running to the food and started to gobble it all up.

"Ash!" yelled Misty and I in unison.

Misty wacked him on his head."This food is not all for you. Stop, you all ready ate half of it. Ash, are you listening!" she yelled and hit him again on his head.

"Sorry, this food is so good, Brock, you are the best cook." Then he went for more but Misty stopped him by taking away his fork.

"Now you have had way too much, now go away." I yelled.

"Ok May." He said in a soft mumble and went away to feed his Pokémon.

"Finally, we can eat." Said Misty with joy.

"I think I will go for a walk, I will be back soon, ok." I asked.

"Sure, we will save you some food." Replied Misty.

"Cool, thanks." I walked down to the beach to stare at the sunset, there were so many colors.

"Isn't the sunset so pretty May." Said a sweat voice, I looked around to see none other than Drew behind me.

"Drew! What are you doing here?" I asked.

"Well I was looking at the sunset like you." He replied, so coolly.

"Wow, so, what is new with your training for the contest?" I asked, thinking he would responded so rudely. To my shoke, he didn't, he was totally reliving, he was never reviling, at least to me.

"Well, I am having a hard time on this new battle combination with Roselia and Flygon, but I think I can get it right in two days. You see, I am trying to make a rose petal wind storm using petal dance and whirl wind but the petals are going out of control when I try to hit my target. How is your training going." He said.

"Well, mine is pretty good, I was able to make a nice simmer out of a shadow ball and a sliver wind, a nice colorful snowstorm with a blizzard and flamethrower, but most of all I somehow got a vine upper cut." I responded.

" That is cool, but May, I Have I question?"

"Ok, what is it." I asked.

"Did you find a red rose last night." He said.

"Yes." Wait, what is he trying to say.

"Well, that one was not for your Beautifly, but for, for." he started to mumble on the last part.

"Drew, it is ok, now, who was the rose for?" I asked, starting to blush a bright red.

"The rose was for." And then he ran off. A tear fell down my cheek, he was about to say who it was for. Maybe I was wrong, maybe he does not like me at all. I broke down and started to cry.

Will they get together, or not, tell me what you think of this cliff-hanger. I can't wait to tell you more. The next chapter will be in all Drew's pof, hope you keep on reading, and remember,C**omment**


	3. The Kiss

Ok, thank you to the people who have commented, you are the ones that give me the sprit to keep writing. This chapter will be in Drew's pof and will be talking with Roselia. When Roselia speaks, it is pokes speak, but you see what it means.

Me: I do not own Pokémon, if I did, **May and Drew would have kissed**, Misty and Ash would be in love, they would talk about boys like normal girls, and Dawn would not be real.

Me: Thanks for reading on, now enjoy and remember, **COMMENT** on my story

………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Drew's pof

How can I be so stupid, why couldn't I say May, the Rose was for you. Why, why, why I'm I so stupid. I love her, so why can't I tell her so." Hey Rose, do you think I should go and tell her I love her." I asked to his small rose like Pokémon.

"Yes, you have secretly liked her for about three years, when will you get a clue that she likes you back. Go and tell her that you love her." She said.

"What if she hates me now, I mean, I did make a huge mistake. What if she won't forgive me?" I replied.

"If she feels the same way, she will forgive you, now go, I will be waiting." She commended.

"Thanks Rose, now all I have to do is find May." I said as I ran off to find her.

"Good luck" she called from behind.

Now if I was May, and I just got my heart broken, where would I go? I know the beach with Misty! I hope I'm not too late. I ran to the beach and saw May throwing the roses I gave her into the ocean. "Goodbye Drew, forever." I heard her say.

"May wait" I yelled and she turned around.

"Drew, what are you doing here?" she asked behind her tears.

"I am here to see you, you see I," and then she broke my off with her hand.

"Drew, I get that you dislike me, so save your breath, and leave."

"But May!" I cried.

"No, Drew, can't you see she has had enough of you torture, so leave." Said Misty.

"Fine." I mumbled and left, now May will never forgive me, isn't this great.

"So Drew, how did it go." Asked Roselia.

"Well I can put it like this, she thru the roses I gave her into the ocean.  
I replied.

"It was that bad, it is ok Drew, she will forgive you, I know it." She said, trying to cheer me up.

"Face it, she hates me. Now how can I bring myself to battle her in the contest?" I asked.

"Drew, now that is a question I don't have an answer to." She replied.

"Well, I could not show up, but I really want this ribbon. I think I have to, with May on my good side or not." I said.

"Now that is the sprit, let's train to get your mind off of her." She replied.

"Ok, come on out Flygon, Masquerain, and Absol, it is time to train." I yelled throwing my poke balls in the air. "Now, Masquerain use sliver wind and Roselia use petal dance at the sliver wind." With that call, came a beautiful shower of petals the shined in the sun. "Great, now let's hope you can perform like that on stage tomorrow." I replied complementing them on the shower.

My Pokémon and I trained for a few more hours and then I put them away for the night. I went to my room at the Pokémon center to go to bed for the night. When my head hit the pillow I fell into a deep sleep dreaming of May. My sweat, kind, and beautiful May. I couldn't not help but hope that Rose was right, that she would one day forgive me for what I did, but for some reason, I didn't think she would.

I woke up that morning trying to remember my dream, it was so wonderful. When I entered the building the first person I saw was May with Ash, Misty, and Brock. When Misty saw me she gave me the go away now look. I walked right and went to the farthest place away from May; I did not want to run into her at all.

"Ok, are first coordinator is from right here in Petalburg City, it's May, so let's get busy!" Yelled the spokes person. I went on watching the screen so I could see her performs. She started off with Eevee and Beautifly.

"Ok Beautifly, use sliver wind and Eevee use shadow ball." She said. When the two attacks collided, it made a nice shimmer and Beautiful landed on Eevee's head.

"What a beautiful shine from May, now next up is Drew from La Rousse Town." Replied the spokes person. When I walked drown to the door, I went passed May. When I went by her, she just turned her head, so much for forgiving me and letting me explain.

"Come on out Roselia and Flygon. Ok, Flygon use whirl wind and Roselia use petal dance. Now Flygon fly thou it." I commanded. The end result was dazzling.

"Now that is it for the first round, let's see the winners." She called. Me and May where both on the screen!

After many battles, it was me and May in the finals; I was going to have to battle her! What was I going to do?

"Now it is time for the final battle, we have 5 minutes on the clock, go!"

"Come on out Blaziken and Skitty." May yelled.

"Come out Absol and Masquerain." I yelled. This was not going to go well.

"Ok Blaziken use mega kick on Absol and Skitty use Mist." She called.

"Absol doge and Masquerain use gust to blow the mist away."I said.

"Skitty use blizzard and Blaziken use flame thrower together." When the attack hit I lost a lot of points, this was not good for there was only one minute left.

"Ok Masquerain use." I was about to say sand storm time bell rang.

"Time is up and the winner is May of Petalburg City." I had lost. Insed of calming the ribbon, it was May. I went over to congratulate her but Misty sent me away. For some reason, I knew I had to tell May, and in order to do that she would have to be alone. I sat and waited for them to leave May and when they did, I went in.

"Hey May, nice job." I said, sticking my head out for her to shake.

"Thanks Drew." She replied, totally ignoring me.

"Ok, I know you don't want to hear it, but I'm going to say it anyway. The roses I gave you last, was indeed for you May. May, I love you." I said with no fear. Then I saw May blush.

"You love me?" she asked.

"Yes May, I do, more than contests." I answered.

"Drew, I love you to!" she yelled and then I leaned for a kiss. The kiss seemed to come right out of a seen in a romantic movie, but then someone from behind yelled "What!"

Finally they kiss, but, who is the one who yelled what. For some reason, I'm into cliff-hangers right now, so I hope you like it. Pleas comment and Chapter 4, love square, is coming soon.


	4. Love Square

I wan' to say thank you to all the people reading this right now so that means you read on. Now you questions will be answered, well, at least some of them. Also, sorry it took so long to write, I had a major family problem but it is all good now.

Me: I do not own Pokémon, if I did, **May and Drew would have kissed**, Misty and Ash would be in love, they would talk about boys like normal girls, and Dawn would not be real. But I do own Star, Saraly, and Sam. Saraly is said like Sarah-lee.

Dawn: I would not be real?

Me: yes, I don't like you.

Dawn: what!

Me: Yes, and now for the chapter you have all been waiting for and remember, **COMMENT** on my story.

Love Square

May's pof

I turned around to see Ash behind me. "Ash! What are you doing here?" I asked being all embarrassed, he saw me kiss Drew.

"Well I was going to find you to congratulate you and when I found you, you where kissing that, Drew. "He replied.

"Why did you yell what? That ruined the moment." I questioned.

"I yelled because you where kissing that, Drew, and May, I love you." He said. I was shocked, he loved me. But he was supposed to be with Misty and I was to be with Drew.

"You love me?" I asked, being confused.

"Yes, you are the only girl I have ever loved." Ash replied.

"I am sorry Ash, but I love Drew." I said. I felt so bad but I knew I could never love Ash, he was only a friend.

"Well I can see that now. You kissed him!" he yelled.

"Calm down Ash, she is mine, not yours." Replied Drew. That was so sweet, he said I was his.

"I am calm, I hope you go on well together." Said Ash and then he walked away with Drew holding me protectively in his arms. I wish we could only be friends, but it looks like it is too late for that.

"Remember May, I am here for you." Said Drew holding me tight. "I am never letting go." He whispered.

Misty's pof

I finally looked away for the site. I was so happy for May; she is now with Drew, but Ash. I can't believe he said that May was the only girl he had ever loved. How can he say that? How can he not know that all this time, I have been in love with him? He always but a smile on my face, made me happy, and made me feel like I had a place for love in my world. Now that is all gone, he will never love me. He is to busy being head over heels for little miss May who has her Drew. So where do I belong, I can answer that, at the end, the loveless end. "Why did he have to say that?" I asked out loud. I then saw Ash running on the beach. "Hey, Ash, what is wrong?" I asked trying to hide my tears from rolling down my cheek.

"Nothing is wrong." He replied. "Well, I did lose the only one I loved, will ever loved." I could then feel the flames of anger in my pore broken heart.

"Ash, can't you see there our more girls out there that are made for you. If you can't see that you must be blind!" I yelled running of.

"What the?" I could hear him say, he must be confused again. Well that is fine by me, I don't need him. That stupid, heart braking, man!

Ash's pof

What did I do to make her so mad? I lost the love of my life, my best friend, what else can I lose today. I went on walking down the beach with my Pikachu on my side. Then this cute girl came up to me with an Azurill in her hands. "You there, can you tell me where I can find a Pokémon center, this is an emergency." She said.

"Pore little Pokémon, ok, follow me, I will take you there." I replied running to the Pokémon center.

"Thank you." She said running along. She had long light purple hair, light blue shirt with a dark purple star, and blue jeans. We ran into the big doors and went up to the counter.

"Hi, my name is Star, can you help my Pokémon." She asked.

"Don't worry, she will be fine, you go and sit over there." Ordered Nurse Joy taking her Azurill into the back room.

"I am so worried, we where training for my next contest but then Azurill fainted on to the ground." Said Star.

"It will be fine Star; by the way, my name is Ash." I replied.

"Nice to meet you Ash. This is my first journey on my own. I was traveling with my little sister, Saraly, but then she went out on her own." Spoke Star.

"Wow. I remember my first journey, I almost lost my Pikachu. "I said looking down to my side where my friend was standing.

"There you are Ash." Said Brock from behind.

"Hi Brock, this is Star" I replied pointing to her.

"Nice to meet you, Star." He said behind is normal love struck eyes, here we go again.

"N-nice to meet-t you-u Brock-k." She replied with a blush. Was she falling for Brock, well there went my chance with her.

"Star, your Azurill is all fine now." Called Nurse Joy with a poke ball

"Thank you so much." She said taking her poke ball back.

"So Ash, it is now time for dinner, the sun is setting and May is hungry." He replied walking back to camp with Star at his side. Now that he said her name, May, it made me feel lonelier. She was with Drew, not me.

"Ok then, I am so hungry." I said thinking about my stomach.

"I must warn you Star, Ash eats a lot of food, more than a normal person, so make sure you grab a lot on the first round." He said with a smile.

"I do not eat that much." I replied sitting down and grabbing my fork. "Now let's eat."

"Stop Ash, me need to wait for May and Misty." He said stopping me. May was most likely going to bring her Drew along so this was not going to go well.

"Ok then." And when I said that May and Drew came up from the hills with their hands together and Misty was behind them.

"Brock, who is your new friend?" asked Misty ignoring my eye.

"This is Star." he replied.

"Hi, nice to meet you all." She said kindly.

"Nice to meet you to Star. My name is May and this is my boyfriend Drew." Replied May.

"Wow. You have a boyfriend, that is so cool and nice to meet you May." Said blushing.

"Yeah I know, we recently got together." Replied May looking at Drew.

"My name is Misty. Now let's eat!" Yelled Misty but when she sat down, I had already eaten most of the food.

"Ash!" she yelled at me hitting my head yet again.

"What, I am hungry." I replied.

"You are always hungry for food so stop and go!" she yelled.

I was about to get up when I heard Star say "Saraly, is that you, with Sam!" She went up and gave a girl with short dark purple hair, light purple shirt, a short jean skirt, and neon purple stockings up to her knees. The guy had dark blue hair, green shirt, and light blue jeans.

"Sister!" called the girl running up to Star. "How are you?"

"How am I, you should be telling me why you to where holding hands?" star Asked and then Saraly blushed.

"Well, we kind of are dating now." She said shyly.

"That is so great, you are finally together!: she sullied. "I want all the details." Star demanded.

"Ok I will tell you. I was on my way to the next contest when I saw Sam and he told me he was done hiding it. He came right out and said to me he loved me. Then I said I love you to and then we got together." Said Saraly.

"W-O-W!" Yelled Star.

"Yes I now." She said.

"Why don't you join us for dinner. By the way, this is Ash, Misty, May, Drew, and Brock." Replied Star hiding her head at the last name.

"That is fine with me, what about you Sam?' she asked.

"I am cool with it, as long as I don't get any 20 questions from your sister." He said laughing.

"Fine, no 20 questions, now come and eat." She orde3red.

"Ok." Saraly replied sitting down next to her sister. Then the rest of the night went on talking the night away, but Misty was stile ignoring me, I wonder why

So did you like how it was Ash and gasp, Brock finds a girl who likes him back. That is so rare. So now let's see who will be with who in the end. Only one hint, I am not going to tell you anything, that means you to amv4eva. BTW, Saraly is like me but I don't have purple hair and Sam is my boyfriend who I will not say the name off on line. I love making Ash so clueless, it is fun.


	5. The Sleep Over

**I want to say thank you to all the people reading this right now, so that means you read on! That also means you did not read the first chapter and then stop, like most of the people, but hey, not everyone likes my writing. Now here is the disclaimer.**

**Me: I do not own Pokémon, if I did, May and Drew would have kissed, Misty and Ash would be in love, they would talk about boys like normal girls, and Dawn would not be real. I also don't own the songs "Love Story", "Bad Boy", "Crush", and "You Found Me" But I do own Star, Saraly, and Sam. Saraly is said like Sarah-lee.**

**Saraly: You own us?**

**Me: Yes, I made you up, and I also made up your boyfriend, Sam.**

**Saraly: Who said he was my boyfriend?**

**Me: Well, I did, you are me.**

**Saraly: really?**

**Me: Yes.**

**Amv4eva: And now for the chapter you have all been waiting for and remember; COMMENT on her story.**

**Me: When did you get here?  
Amv4eva: When you asked me to edit your story.**

**Me: Thats right. For all of you out there, say thanks to my editor, amv4eva.**

* * *

Sleep Over

Misty's pov

"How can Ash be that dumb! I mean, did he not understand what I said? When I told him that there are more girls in the world than you, May, I meant me!" I yelled at May.

"Calm down Misty," she replied, backing away from me.

"Sorry. I did not mean to scare you May. I am just so mad at Ash." I said.

"Well, we can all see that." giggled Star.

"That is not funny Star!" I cried, throwing a pillow at the dark haired girl, but she ducked and then hit Saraly.

"Hey." Yelled Saraly, throwing the pillow back at me, and I ducked so it hit May.

"Pillow fight!" May yelled throwing three pillows at me.

"Ok, but you asked for it." I replied, getting in on the fun. Pillow were going every where, along with feathers. The fight went on for 30 minutes, but then Ash opened the door.

"What is all that noise?" he asked.

"Ash!" we all yelled, throwing almost 10 pillows at him.

"Why are you here?" asked Star.

"Well, the boys nominated me to see if you where dyeing or being weird, I say it is being weird." He replied.

"We are not doing any of those, this is a pillow fight," said May

"But having a pillow fight is weird," he said while being hit by more pillows.

"Get out!" I yelled.

"Ok, fine, if that is what you want." Ash replied, closing the door.

"So now that is over, let's have a singing contest!" yelled May.

"You are only say that because you have a great voice May," I replied.

"Well, so do you. Now I will go first." she said then stared to sing in a pretty voice.

_"We where both young when I first saw you_

_I close my eyes and the flashback starts_

_I'm standing there on a balcony in summer air._

_See the lights see the party, the ball gowns_

_See you make your way thought the crowd to say hello, little did I know_

_That you where Romeo and you where throwing pebbles_

_And my daddy said stay away for Juliet_

_And I was crying on the staircase begging you please don't go_

_And I said Romeo take me some where we can be alone _

_I'll be waiting all there's left to do is run_

_You be the prince and I'll be the princess_

_It's a love story baby just say yes."_

"That was really good May!" cheered Star.

"It was, and I think I know who it was about," I said with a grin

May then turned bright red. "Thanks so much, Star. Ok, now it is your turn Misty," she replied, still red.

"Fine, but I'm not that good." I gave it a try and then sang.

_"Remember the feelings, remember the day  
My stone heart was breaking  
My love ran away  
This moment I knew I would be someone else  
My love turned around and I fell_

_Be my bad boy, be my man  
Be my week-end lover  
But don't be my friend  
You can be my bad boy  
But understand  
That I don't need you in my life again_

_Won't you be my bad boy, be my man  
Be my week-end lover  
But don't be my friend  
You can be my bad boy  
But understand  
That I don't need you again_

_No I don't need you again_

_Bad boy!_

_You once made this promise  
To stay by my side  
But after some time you just pushed me aside  
You never thought that a girl could be strong  
Now I'll show you how to go on_

_Be my bad boy, be my man  
Be my week-end lover  
But don't be my friend  
You can be my bad boy  
But understand  
That I don't need you in my life again_

_Won't you be my bad boy, be my man  
Be my week-end lover  
But don't be my friend  
You can be my bad boy  
But understand._

_That I don't need you again  
No I don't need you again"_

"That was really good, Misty," said Saraly in amazment.

"Really? Thanks," I replied.

"And I think I know who that song was about," giggled May, "Could it be, I don't know, Ash?"

I then blushed. "Well, you sang about Drew!" I yelled.

"Ok, calm down you two, I will go before this gets out of hand," said Star, breaking us up, and then she sang in a sweet voice,

_"I hung up the phone tonight  
Something happened for the first time, deep inside  
It was a rush, what a rush  
Cuz the possibility  
That you would ever feel the same way about me  
It's just too much, just too much_

_Why do I keep running form the truth?  
All I ever think about is you  
You got me hypnotized, so mesmerized  
And I just got to know_

_Do you ever think when you're all alone  
All the we can be, where this thing can go  
Am I crazy or falling in love?  
Is it really just another crush?  
Do you catch a breath when I look at you?  
Are you holding back, like the way you do?  
Cuz I'm trying, trying to walk away  
But I know this crush ain't going away, going away_

_Has it ever crossed your mind  
When we're hanging, spending time girl  
Are we just friends?  
Is there more, is there more?  
See, it's a chance we've gotta take  
Cuz I believe that we can make this into  
Something that will last, last forever  
Forever_

_Do you ever think when you're all alone  
All that we can be, where this thing can go  
Am I crazy or falling in love?  
Is it really just another crush?  
Do you catch a breath when I look at you?  
Are you holding back, like the way you do?  
Cuz I'm trying, trying to walk away  
But I know this crush ain't going away, going away_

_Do you ever think when you're all alone  
All the we can be, where this thing can go  
Am I crazy or falling in love?  
Is it really just another crush?  
Do you catch a breath when I look at you?  
Are you holding back, like the way you do?  
Cuz I'm trying, trying to walk away  
But I know this crush ain't going away, going away_

_Why do I keep running form the truth?  
All I ever think about is you  
You got me hypnotized, so mesmerized  
And I just got to know_

_Do you ever think when you're all alone  
All the we can be, where this thing can go  
Am I crazy or falling in love?  
Is it really just another crush?  
Do you catch a breath when I look at you?  
Are you holding back, like the way you do?  
Cuz I'm trying, trying to walk away  
But I know this crush ain't going away, going away  
Do you ever think when you're all alone  
All the we can be, where this thing can go  
Am I crazy or falling in love?  
Is it really just another crush?  
Do you catch a breath when I look at you?  
Are you holding back, like the way you do?  
Cuz I'm trying, trying to walk away  
But I know this crush ain't going away_

_This crush ain't going away, going away  
Going away_

_Do you ever think when you're all alone  
All the we can be, where this thing can go  
Am I crazy or falling in love?  
Is it really just another crush?  
Do you catch a breath when I look at you?  
Are you holding back, like the way you do?  
Cuz I'm trying, trying to walk away  
But I know this crush ain't going away, going away"_

_"_That was nice, but who is this crush, dear big sister?" asked Saraly.

"Well, it might be Brock. He is so sweet and is great with Pokémon," she replied with a blush.

"You like Brock!" May and I yelled in unison.

"Maybe," whispered Star, blushing almost as bad as May, "is that a bad thing?"

"No, it just that Brock falls in love with every girl he sees. It is rare to find one that likes him back. That's all," I replied.

"I did not know that," she replied with more of a smile. "Ok, we have all gone, now it is your turn, Saraly, you can't hide."

"You know, I can't really sing that well, get someone else to go," Saraly replied trying to hide.

"Nope, it is your turn," replied Star, "You can do it, little sis."

"Here goes nothing," she replied, and then sang out in a voice, almost as good as May's,

_"Is this a dream?  
If it is  
Please don't wake me from this high  
I'd become comfortably numb  
Until you opened up my eyes  
To what it's like  
When everything's right  
I can't believe_

_You found me  
When no one else was lookin'  
How did you know just where I would be?  
Yeah, you broke through  
All of my confusion  
The ups and the downs  
And you still didn't leave  
I guess that you saw what nobody could see  
You found me  
You found me_

_So, here we are  
That's pretty far  
When you think of where we've been  
No going back  
I'm fading out  
All that has faded me within  
You're by my side  
Now everything's fine  
I can't believe_

_You found me  
When no one else was lookin'  
How did you know just where I would be?  
Yeah, you broke through  
All of my confusion  
The ups and the downs  
And you still didn't leave  
I guess that you saw what nobody could see  
You found me  
You found me_

_And I was hiding  
Til you came along  
And showed me where I belong  
You found me  
When no one else was lookin'  
How did you know?  
How did you know?_

_You found me  
When no one else was lookin'  
How did you know just where I would be?  
Yeah, you broke through  
All of my confusion  
The ups and the downs  
And you still didn't leave  
I guess that you saw what nobody could see  
You found me_

_(You found me)  
(When no one else was lookin')  
You found me  
(How did you know just where I would be?)  
You broke through  
All of my confusion  
The ups and the downs  
And you still didn't leave  
I guess that you saw what nobody could see  
The good and the bad  
And the things in between  
You found me  
You found me"_

"That was not too bad, now was it?" asked May.

"That was great, sis!" cheered Star.

"Really, I was only sing form my heart." She replied with a smile shy smile.

"Well you did great, but now I think we all should go to bed, it's 11 p.m." said May lying down in her bed.

* * *

**Me: Well, there is the chapter, hope you liked it. Remember, please comment, or I will cry. I don't care if it is good or bad.**

**amv4eva: Yes, you do. **

**Me: No I don't!Also I wan't to say thnks to** **Buneary709, Randomer 101 Love, Nathalie Cullen13, graradosmaster, Katy Bella, anglemist, crazyvampiregirl, akira chan rank 6 in S.A, and**

**amv4eva: Me!**

**Me: Yes, and amv4eva**

**Amv4eva: The spelling mistakes make me cry as I read this...**

**Me: It is not to bad, only around 150 on 10 pages. That is only 15 spelling mistackes per page.**

**Amv4eva: Well, that is not your wosrt, but stile bad.**

**Me: Well, now you all can blame her for the mistacks.**


	6. Gakuen Plan A

Me: I do not own Pokémon, if I did, **May and Drew would have kissed**, Misty and Ash would be in love, they would talk about boys like normal girls, and Dawn would not be real. But I do own Star, Saraly, and Sam. Saraly is said like Sarah-lee.

May: You're alive?

Me: Yes, I'm alive…

Amv: But not for long mwa-ha-ha! XD

May woke up in the morning with a head full of feathers because of the late night pillow fight. "Misty, Misty, Misty!" she yelled, trying to wake up her sleeping friend.

"Who, what, when, where?" Misty asked as she woke up, confused.

"It is time for breakfast. Then we have a long walk to the boat." May said as she brushed her hair.

"Oh snap! I forgot we had to catch a boat to get to Dewford Town!" Misty shrieked as she ran to get dressed.

Saraly shook her head at Misty. "We are going to leave without you soon." She said while getting her shoes on.

"I will meet you outside." Star said as she walked out the door with May and Saraly behind her. Misty panicked as she got dressed and brushed her hair. She was going so fast that she ran outside with a toothbrush in her mouth.

"Nice look, Misty." May joked with a giggle.

Misty took the toothbrush. "Very funny, May, now where is the food?"

"I can tell you that 90% of it is in Ash's mouth." Saraly said as she looked at Ash eating ninety percent.

"Ash!" Misty yelled as she wacked him on the head with a fork. "Save some for me." She then ate as fast as she could, that so she would at least get some.

"You all know that the boat as food to. You don't have to eat all of the food in the Pokémon center has." Saraly said trying to hold back her laughter.

"It does!" Ash and Misty said at the same time. "Let's go!" the two ran off to the boat

"They act like a Married couple." Star commented

"Yep. That is Ash and Misty for you. They are so in love but will not admit it." Brock replied.

"Really? Misty said she liked Ash last night. During the pillow fight." May said with shock.

"All Ash talked about last night was Misty." Sam said, getting an idea.

"I thought that Ash liked me?" May asked.

"Well, he kind of gave up on that." Drew said.

"Oh." May went red.

"We _so_ have to play match maker." Saraly piped up with a grin.

"I was just thinking about saying that, Saraly." Sam said, giving her a shy smile.

"Well, two people in love think alike." Star said with a shrug, and Sam and Saraly blushed.

"Are we having a blushing contest? If we are, your entrees were good." Brock joked.

"Now it is your turn to blush, Brock. Star likes you!" Saraly blurted out.

"Saraly!" Star yelled at her sister while hiding her face.

"It is ok, Star, I like you too." He said leaning in to kiss her. When his lips touched her, her face went deep red.

"Now the only ones left are Ash and Misty." May said with a smile.

"Now that one will be hard. Misty and Ash are both so stubborn." Drew replied. "More stubborn than me, and that is saying something."

"True." Saraly said looking down at her watch. "The boat is about to leave!" she yelled. "Come on."

Then they all ran down to the dock to make the boat. As the boat was about to leave, they all jumped on, but May jumped too short.

"Ah!" she screamed as she fell.

"Got you." Drew said as he reached for her hand and grabbed her.

"Nice catch, Drew." Star replied, holding on to Brock for fear of falling into sea.

"Now let's go and find Ash and Misty," Saraly said, walking to the check in when someone from behind said:

"May, Drew, is that you?" They all turned around to see Solidad and Harley's holding hands.

"Solidad!" May said, running up to give her a hug. "How are you, and why are you holding hands with Harley?" May asked.

"We got together hon, isn't that great." Harley replied with a cocky smile.

"I'm so happy for you!" May replied.

"Harley really is nice when you get to know him." Solidad replied. "So what brings you to this fair boat?" she asked.

"The next contest is in Dewford Town," Drew replied. "Ash also as a Gym battle there."

"Cool! We are going there for the Contest as well. Now this battle will be good. By the way, who are you three?" Solidad asked Saraly, Sam, and Star.

"My name is Saraly, and this is my boyfriend, Sam, and my sister, Star. All of us are here for the contest." Saraly said, pointing to each person when she said their names.

"Well, I can't wait to battle you." Solidad said.

"I just got a _groovy_ idea. Why don't you get to go have some 'girl time' with Saraly, Star, and May and I hang out with Drew, Brock and Sam. Is that ok with you, hon?" Harley asked Solidad.

"Sure. You go have fun. I'll see you later." Solidad walked away with the girls, leaving the guys all alone.

"What do you want to do? I'm up for anything but dancing." Ash said.

"What? Ash here can't dance?" Drew stated, laughing.

"I can dance, but I never said I can dance well. What if the girls go dancing and we run into them? I'll look like a total fool." Ash tried to hide his eyes under his hat.

"That's makes it ten times funnier if we go dancing." Sam stole Ash's hat of his head and ran in the direction of the dance room.

"Come on, Ash. It's dance time." Brock and Drew both pushed Ash in the direction of Sam while Harley pulled his arm.

"Ow! Are you trying to pull my arm out? Stop it, stop it!" Ash yelled in protest as he was dragged into the dance room against his own will.

"You're going to thank us for this someday, Ash, my old friend." Brock whispered in Ash's ear. Then he shoved him into the middle of the dance floor.

"Time for stage one!" Star said. Ash turned his head to Misty being dragged into the dance floor, and was also pushed into the center.

"Guys!" Misty wailed in protest.

"I think it's 'girls', not guys." Ash chuckled under his breath.

"I don't need a grammar lesson from you, Ash," she replied in a huff.

"Sorry, your highness. I didn't know I was talking to the queen." Ash rolled his eyes and walked away.

"Get back here you jerk! " Misty grabbed Ash's collar and pulled him back into the middle of the dance floor. "For your rudeness, I order you to dance with me. After all, you _said_ I was your queen."

"Whatever. One dance, that's it. Understand?"

"Well duh. Why would I want to dance with you for more than one song? You're an idiot." Misty grabbed his hand and they started to dance.

"Well if I'm so stupid, then why are you dancing with me?" Ash then stepped on Misty's foot.

"Ow! What was that for?" Misty whacked Ash in the head with her mallet.

"Where did you get that Mallet?" Ash stared at the blue rubber mallet in Misty's hand.

"I got it on E-bay. It's called mallet-I-hit-people-named-Ash-with." To prove her point, Misty hit him on the head again.

"Stop that Misty. Or I'll…" Before Ash could finish his thought, two dancing couples ran into them. With a splat, Misty fell on top of Ash.

"Get off." Ash said from underneath Misty's body.

"Nope. I will not get of until you say 'I'm sorry'." Misty pushed down harder with her hands on his head.

"Sorry for what?" Ash muttered

"This is it!" May giggled with delight.

"Just say it, Ash or Misty, say it!" Star cheered them on with the rest of the hiding group.

"Say sorry for stepping on my foot."

May's, Drew's, Star's, Sam's, Saray's, Brocks, Harley's and Solidad's faces dropped.

"That's not according to plan," Drew whispered fiercely

"Okay, fine. I'm sorry for stepping on your foot. Will you get off of me now?" Ash complained and started to flail his arms around.

"Thank you. Now was saying sorry that hard." Misty stood up and grabbed Ash's hand to haul him up as well.

"It was very hard to say. I had all my breath knocked out of me when I fell." Ash replied

"Ha ha." Misty taunted

"Saraly! You said this was going to work." Sam whispered

"I thought it would. It worked in volume nine of Gakuen Alice." Saraly dug into her pocket and grabbed the book. "See? Love interests dancing, get, knocked over, they fall, lands on top of each other, then they kiss!"

"You got the idea from a manga?" Star looked at her sister like she was crazy.

"Of course I did. I get my plan ideas from mangas all the time." Saraly shrugged her shoulders like nothing was wrong.

"Okay May. Were going with your plans from now on." Everyone but Saraly said at the same time.

"Great. Then it's time for plan May!" she jumped up and down excitedly.

**Oh, so what's plan May? Right now, I don't know, but you will sometime soon. At least I hope soon.**


End file.
